Evangelion meets Zone of the Enders, part 3
by Anubuss
Summary: Look inside, I have a nice little summary for you, but basicly, this is my salvage attempt for my failed crossover, as a continuation of my saga. Complete.
1. 2 years later

Ok, in an attempt to break my writer's block, as well as to, maybe, possibly redeem myself for my NGE/ZOE crossover, I've written this. Technically it's a continuation of my sage. But, I've written it so, although you might need to read (or in some few cases reread) my first parts, it is by no means a crossover. It'll quickly focus on the Eva Pilots, namely Asuka, but it's not in her POV.  
  
FYI, I'm also working on another story, if you can guess who the main focus in that story is, I'll........well......I don't know what I'll do to reward the first person to guess right.  
  
Oh, ya, one more thing, in the end I..........wait I shouldn't tell you people this stuff it'll ruin the surprise.  
  
Oh, one more thing, my 'unofficial' prereader, commented that I'm 'dark and disturbed', if any of you get this idea while you read, don't worry I'm not (behind you with an automatic shot gun pointed at your head). I have no intention of killing anyone (unless you're my 'unofficial' prereader, or unless you REALLY piss me off).  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
5555 No Money Blv.  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Ch. 18: 2 years later.  
  
"It's been 2 years," said Asuka staring up from the hill into space.  
"Sense when?" asked Shinji, who was starring up into the sky as well, "It hasn't been that long sense the colony war erupted and the SCM dissolved. Has it?"  
  
They both stared up at the sky, which now had a reddish haze in some parts, from all the debris that was now surrounding the few neutral colonies that where still loyal to Earth.  
  
"No, it's nothing. Nothing important, just thinking aloud."  
  
They watched as a shadow departed from the haze.  
  
"There goes another one," said Shinji, "so, how much longer do you think it'll be till we get caught up in this mess?"  
"I don't know. And I don't care. Come on, we should get going, we have another harmonics test."  
  
They both slowly got up, and walked back to the base.  
  
(A/N: I know the answer to Shinji's question. The answer is, not very long. I'd give it 5 mins tops.)  
  
Just as they were entering their plugs, lights began to flash, accompanied by blaring sirens.  
  
"Rei, Asuka, Shinji," Ritsuko said over the loud speaker, "get ready to deploy, it would seem that an attack force is on it's way here."  
  
"Well, that didn't take very long. Why did they have to attack now?" moaned Asuka.  
"This would be the most logical time to attack, after all, they have the dark side of the moon to provide cover," Rei stated I her usual monotone drone, as the three hurried into their Evas, which have been equipped with new armor that allows them to fight in space with few restrictions, due to experimentations with Orbital Frame Technologies.  
  
(A/N: Gee, how convenient.)  
  
"Everyone ready?" asked Misato over the COM to the group.  
"Yes ma-am," stated Rei.  
"Yup," said Asuka cheerfully.  
"Yes," said Shinji hesitantly.  
"Launch Evas!" order Misato.  
  
With a sudden burst of speed, the Evas were launched up into space.  
  
(A/N: Yes, NERV has powered up their launch tubes a tad, what'd you expect? NERV to be on the moon now? Hey, that's not such a bad idea.........)  
  
"What the heck are those!" shouted Asuka in disgust.  
  
6 wicked dragon like creatures where flying towards them. They seemed to be organic, and they easily destroyed anything that was sent out to stop them.  
  
"It would appear that we are not the only ones experimenting with other technologies," said Fuyutsuki calmly.  
"Yes," said Gendo just as calmly, "lets see who did a better job."  
  
As they began to open fire on the dragons, the dragons began to circle them, and easily avoided the fire.  
  
"This is stupid," said Shinji, "how are we supposed to hit them they won't hold still."  
"Like this Baka," Asuka said slyly as she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Asuka reappeared on top of a dragon, her prog knife out and ready. Asuka quickly stabbed into the dragon creating a shrill of pain from the dragon with each stab until the dragon went limp.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair, you know we don't have Zero Shift," shouted Shinji as he released his mobile laser pods, that quickly corralled a dragon, and shot it to pieces.  
  
The 4 remaining dragons began to run, but one suddenly split in two as the others hit a massive wall of energy, and splattered like bugs on a windshield.  
  
"That was cheap!" shouted Dingo, "you can't use your shield Offensively!"  
"Yes I can," shouted Ken, "besides it's only fair! I don't have Zero Shift and a big sword!"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Ok, not to bad after putting this story on hold for a while, I've brought back all the character's I'm planning on using from my pervious stories for the time being, so, in the next chapters, the plot can un fold. You know, it's easier writing a story with a plot, than writing a story with out one. It's so easy to get over writer's block. 


	2. The Shadow of Conspiracy

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
5555 No Money Blv.  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Ch. 19: The Shadow of Conspiracy  
  
"So," said Dingo over the loud noise of the bar, "How have you kids been doing?"  
"Yeah, tell us," said Ken, "How's it fell to be considered better than your old mentors? It's been what? A year and a half sense we saw each other last.'  
"Ya, it has," said Asuka, "It feels pretty good, but, what else would you expect the Great Asuka Langley Soryu to be? Some weakling like, baka Shinji? Ha!"  
"So, what have you two been up to?" asked Shinji, trying to ignore Asuka's last comment.  
"Oh, same old, same old," sighed Dingo, "I swear, most of the colonies act like Earth's up to something. I keep hearing these same rumors about some, 'super weapon'. I think the colonies created these dragon things, just because of that rumor. You have no idea how common those dragons are. We found they're very strong, very fast, and VERY stupid."  
"So......." stated Asuka tentatively, "any word about......."  
"No," Ken replied flatly, "It's like he just vanished. He didn't tell anyone where he went. Not even Dingo, and he showed him the ropes. There have been a lot of rumors, but, nothing else."  
  
There was an odd pause.  
  
"Rumors?" asked Shinji, breaking the silence.  
"Oh, just some stupid things. Most think he's dead or gone rouge. There is one really odd one, though.......' Said Dingo, trailing off.  
  
Before he could continue, Ken cut him off.  
  
"Well, enough about the past. I hear your AT Fields can block a full powered Vector Cannon. Is it true?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Asuka said slyly.  
  
Up in a colony above Earth, a group of people dressed all in black, searched various hangers and offices, looking for something.  
  
"Team 1, find anything yet?" asked a voice over the COM.  
"Yes sir, our spies are telling the truth. It is under construction, but......we just don't know where....." answered a voice.  
"Good," replied the first voice, "Very good. Lay low, when it's finished, we can steal it. It shouldn't be that hard to track that much of supplies entering various factories. We'll get it in time. But, keep an eye on these......Eva things......they appear to be much stronger. We might want to take those as well."  
"Yes sir."  
  
In a colony much further away from Earth, in the heart of the conflict, a lone figure stood, watching some scientists. They where experimenting with a dragon.  
  
"So, these are what's being used. How sad. Oh, well, this colony's as good as any, might as well make myself known."  
  
He slid down the ledge he was standing on, and confronted a dragon.  
  
"Hey! You!" shouted a scientist, "get away from there, these things are dangerous!"  
"What ever," replied the figure as he threw a rock at the dragon.  
  
The creature responded by coming over to him, bearing it's teeth.  
  
The dragon loomed over him, bent it's head like a snake, ready to strike. It opened it's mouth wide, then, with out warring, it moved to eat it's victim.  
  
The figure, quickly, stepped back, pulled a knife, stepped to the right, and threw the knife right into the creature's throat.  
  
The creature coughed on the knife and died.  
  
"How........" stuttered the scientist, "who are you any way?"  
"I am," said the figure, retrieving his knife, "Ni Wain, and, I believe I can be of some.....assistance."  
"Ni Wain? Well, I do believe you're right."  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
I've gotten better at naming people! Hurray for me! However, this is the only guy who, actually has a last name......so, maybe I shouldn't celebrate so soon. Oh, I know! If some one can guess who my next story focuses on, I'll use your user ID as a name in a story of mine some how. Of courses I dough anyone will be able to guess. 


	3. The Wild Card

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
5555 No Money Blv.  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Ch. 20: The Wild Card  
  
"Tell me again," asked Asuka indignantly, "why are we out here?"  
"We have reports that there was a break in at a colony, where, the individuals hacked the main frame, and stole classified information about the Evas, as well as destroyed the defensive systems," stated Rei blandly.  
"But," sighed Asuka exasperatedly, "why are we floating around in space!"  
"We are to provide defensive support, until the colony is back up and running with in expectable parameters."  
  
"In coming bogies," said Ken abruptly, "I count about 30 of them."  
"Ok, everyone get ready," said Dingo, "........what the hell????"  
"What?" asked Asuka.  
"There's some battle mechs approaching as well. 100 of them."  
  
There was a moment of silence, while everyone tried to hold in their laughter.  
  
"Ha, Ha!" laughed Asuka, breaking the silence, "Are they trying to laugh us to death! Those are pitiful, why, even SHINJI could beat twice that many!"  
"I don't think we'll have to worry about them," said Ken, "Looks like some of the dragons are going to face attack them too."  
"Well, lets get to work," sighed Shinji.  
  
The dragons began to circle them, and one by one, they swooped in to attack.  
  
Slowly, they began chipping away at the number of dragons before them.  
  
"Hey, Dingo? How many of those mechs are left right now?" Asuka asked as she killed another dragon with ease.  
".....all of them....and they're coming towards us," replied Dingo some what amused, "They're either really good, or really lucky. Either way, they're really stupid."  
  
The mechs surrounded them, and opened fire.  
  
"Hey! Watch the Paint Job!" shouted Asuka as bullets flew around them.  
  
With in seconds, all of the dragons where floating limply around in space, every thing else, was left undamaged.  
  
"They....helped us?" Shinji said blankly, "Why?"  
"That's what I wana know," said Asuka, as she moved forward, but Dingo beat her to it.  
  
"Identify yourselves," announced Dingo.  
"You will surrender your vessels to us," replied a voice.  
"No we won't!" shouted Asuka.  
"Ni Wain, target that loud mouth, and fire," ordered the voice.  
"Ok, but, I don't see the point in it," replied another voice.  
  
A mech with a large cannon took aim and fired a missile at Asuka and Eva02.  
  
Asuka raised her At Field, which easily stopped the missile, resulting in Eva02 not receiving a scratch from the attack.  
  
"See? I just wasted a missile, and these one's aren't cheap. I trust you will, reimburse me?" stated Ni Wain.  
"We'll talk later, Ni, but now, ATTACK!!" shouted the first voice.  
  
"This won't take long," said Asuka.  
  
The number of mechs was quickly reduced down to 2. Strangely enough, it had been the only 2 voices that had spoken.  
  
(A/N: Gee, how convenient for Me. ;) )  
  
Asuka was engaged with the Mech that had fired at her, while everyone else tried to break threw a shield the leader had set up.  
  
"Why...won't........you......hold......still!" shouted Asuka  
"This all you got little girl?" asked Ni Wain.  
"I'll show you!"  
  
In a flash, Asuka disappeared.  
  
"Zero Shift. How, predictable. 5, 4, 3, 2," said Ni calmly  
  
He turned his mech around.  
  
"1, 0," Ni said as he pulled the trigger on his rifle.  
  
"SHIT!" shouted Asuka as her boaster exploded.  
"Darn, I missed. I was aiming for your chest. These are armor piercing bullets after all."  
  
Asuka floated helplessly in space, unable to move with out her boasters.  
  
"Damn you!" shouted Asuka.  
"You should count yourself lucky," snarled Ni.  
  
Ni touched the barrel of his cannon to the head of Eva02.  
  
"Tell me, little girl, why should I let you live?"  
"Damn you........"  
"Oh, come now, that's no reason. So, little girl, why should I spare you?"  
"If you're going to kill me, you can at least show your face, you coward."  
"No, I don't show my face to people. Unless they cheat me out of something I deserve, then I show them my face, just be for I kill them. But, you know, you.....seem to be pretty spunky. For a girl with a gun on her. So, what's your name little girl?"  
"Stop calling my that!"  
"Then, what should I call you..........little girl?"  
"I am the Great Asuka Langley Soryu, and when I get my hands on you, you're dead!"  
".....Asuka.....I'll let you live, for now. You should feel honored."  
  
"Ni, we're pulling out," announced the leader.  
"Okay, it's been fun. Don't worry, I'll be back later to finish all of you."  
  
The 2 mechs then retreated.  
  
"What kind of shield was that!" shouted Ken, "It took 2 Vector Cannons at the same time!"  
"It was a copy of an AT Field. They must have created it from the information they stole," stated Rei.  
"What about that other guy," commented Dingo, "No one could touch him."  
"Shut up! I'll get him next time," said Asuka, "but first, could one of you give me a lift?"  
  
Mean while, as a base in a colony orbiting Venus, the two mechs landed.  
  
"Ni!" shouted the leader.  
"Now what?" asked Ni, sounding like he didn't care.  
"How did YOU know about that shield? I never told anyone about it. And, you seem to know a lot for a mercenary!"  
"I'm no mercenary. I just have some......personal problems to handle."  
"Oh, and what might those problems be!"  
"Simple. I will destroy the power that was denied to me. I will erase every trace of my first and only failure."  
"So, you where a candidate to pilot it......but, why do you want to destroy it? Why not use it?"  
"It destroyed my life, so, I will destroy it."  
"But.....If we steal the Evas and the reincarnated Anubis, we can rule the universe."  
"I, think it would be best if I took my leave."  
"Should we meet again, I'll kill you."  
"No you won't. Because there are only a hand full of people who can match up against me, and win. And, you aren't one of them."  
  
With that said, Ni re-entered his mech, and went into space once more.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	4. The Temporary Substitute

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
5555 No Money Blv.  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Ch. 21: The Temporary Substitute  
  
"How are the repairs coming to Eva02?" asked Gendo calmly.  
"We have to repair the entire, boaster system. It won't be up and running for quiet some time," informed Ritsuko, "also, both the other Evas, as well as, the Orbital Frames, are almost depleted on energy. They'll be able to fight, just as long as it's not a repeat or what happened yesterday."  
"Understood. You will allow Pilot Soryu to operate our project, until Eva02 is functional. And you may use any means you see fit to re- energize the other Evas."  
"Yes sir, but, I wouldn't recommend the use of Anubis this soon. It's not ready. We have yet to find a method of accessing the combat systems."  
"It still can use conventional weapons. It has a working boaster system. It's armor is completely restored. It can be used.  
"Yes sir. I will inform Pilot Soryu."  
  
Ritsuko left Gendo's office.  
  
"Ikari, why did you salvage that thing any way?" asked Fuyutski.  
"Simple, we needed a prototype, and a model for our experiments. Anubis became available. So, I had it recovered."  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
In the Eva hanger, Asuka was having a 'discussion' with her Eva.  
  
"Next time, we won't lose to that jerk," Asuka said stamping her foot down while looking at her Eva, while some techies removed the still smoking boasters.  
  
"Asuka? Does that help?" asked Ken.  
"It better."  
"Just relax," said Dingo, "It's just one lose."  
"Not to Asuka," said Shinji abruptly, "Trust me, she's morally offended by the lose."  
"Yes, Pilot Soryu, often lets her pride get the better of her," stated Rei.  
"Why are all of YOU her?" asked Asuka, noticing that every one was standing around her.  
"We came to cheer you up," said Ken brightly.  
  
"Asuka," said Ritsuko, "come with me, in fact, I have something to show all of you. Follow me."  
"Where are we going?" asked Shinji as the group walked down the halls.  
"Just follow me."  
  
The group continued to walk down the halls until they reached what used to be Central Dogma.  
  
"In here," said Ritsuko, opening the door.  
"What's so special about a dark room?" asked Dingo.  
  
The lights came on.  
  
"Is.....that......." stuttered Shinji.  
"It is the prototype of the armors currently in use by the Evas. It once was Anubis," informed Ritsuko.  
"If Anubis is here............." voiced Asuka aloud.  
"Where's it's pilot?" asked Ken.  
"Until Eva02 is repaired, Asuka is it's pilot. It has no other pilots," stated Ritsuko.  
".......Me......." Asuka said blankly.  
"Yes. Right now, it only has conventional weaponry. Which makes it not so different from the Original Evangelions, or that Mech you encounter yesterday. Oh, that reminds me, we've located that mech in the Sahara Dessert."  
  
There was an odd pause.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go get him!" shouted Asuka.  
"You will launch as soon as you're ready. Everyone else is to remain here, to conserve power."  
"I'm ready now."  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
I just want to state right now that, I don't give bad reviews, just because I don't like someone. And I don't take kindly to people winning about it in my reviews. If I piss you off, complain to my face, by emailing me . And, don't send me any viruses either, or I'll make you pay! *shakes fists menacingly* 


	5. Showdown in the Sahara

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
5555 No Money Blv.  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Ch. 22: Showdown in the Sahara  
  
"How much longer till I arrive at the location?" Asuka asked over the COM.  
"Not much longer. We're looking up information on Ni Wain, so we can give you an edge. Right now all we know is, every one he's worked with says he has his own agenda. Also, he must have been a spy at one time, because he knows almost every piece of classified information there is," informed Misato, "So, how's Anubis handling?"  
"Ok, seems kinda sluggish though," replied Asuka, "I see him. Keep me posted."  
"Alright, but keep it quick. There's a large force moving this way."  
"Don't worry. He'll be begging for mercy before me in no time."  
"Good luck."  
"Don't need it."  
  
"Well, well, well," said Ni over the COM, "I don't know who you are, but, you just made my job, so much easier."  
"You're going down!" shouted Asuka.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little girl."  
"Come up here and fight me!"  
"I would love to, believe me, but, I can't."  
"You scared?"  
"No. I literally can't. I burned out my boasters getting here."  
"Fine, I'll come down to you."  
  
Asuka landed, and got ready to fight.  
  
"Before we begin, I have a question," Ni said casually.  
"Which is?"  
"Are you prepared to kill me?"  
"Yes."  
"No, you miss understand. Are you prepared to kill me, not just destroy me mech. Because, if you're not......."  
  
"Asuka, careful, we have just learned Ni Wain is suicidal, in fact, his mech, might as well be a bomb," exclaimed Misato  
"Great......now you tell me........" Asuka replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well? What's your answer?" asked Ni.  
"Are, you prepared to die?" asked Asuka in response.  
"If, my run ins with the best pilots the SCM head to offer, hasn't killed me yet, I don't think you can."  
"You're crazy if you think you can beat me again."  
"You ready? Because I'm about to test your hypothesis. Lets see if I'm crazy."  
"Fine, here I come!"  
  
Asuka charged at him.  
  
A missile exploded in between them.  
  
"WHAT the HELL!" shouted Ni and Asuka together.  
  
"Asuka, watch out, a small squad of mechs is headed your way. One has an ion cannon," warned Misato.  
"Aw Hell!" shouted Asuka, "This just keeps getting better and better!"  
  
"Shinji, do you see any more dragons?" asked Dingo.  
"No, all I see are mechs," replied Shinji, "and all they want to do is land."  
"They must have planed this!" shouted Ken, "they wanted to waste our energy, by using dragons, and distract Asuka by sending Ni in first, before they attacked! And we fell for it!"  
"Let's go help Asuka!" shouted Shinji.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
For those of you who, are reading this, and haven't picked up on this little fact by now, most of this story is original creation. I'm just drawing mainly from the stuff I made up in the first 2 parts. Also, because my side story's sucked, I have removed them. 


	6. Asuka's Gambit

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 23: Asuka's Gambit  
  
"I go out of my way to teach those losers how to operate a mech, and they insult me by not aiming," sighed Ni, "a sand dune, is not supposed to provide this much cover."  
  
"I thought they were on your side," commented Asuka who was crouched behind the same sand dune Ni was.  
  
"I was, but, then I decided to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but, while they want to steal what you're currently piloting, I want to blow it to kingdom come."  
  
"I see....."  
  
"Say, do you have any spare weapons on you?"  
  
"Use your own."  
  
"I just have one, tactical nuclear warhead on me. Of course, my mech has enough C4 to destroy any thing, under my armor."  
  
"Shit! You are crazy!"  
  
"No, I'm just getting revenge."  
  
"What could you possibly have against Anubis?"  
  
"I don't have time for this."  
  
  
  
"We're coming Asuka!" shouted Shinji, shooting threw the swarms of mechs.  
  
"Your friends are here," commented Ni.  
  
"It's about time!" shouted Asuka.  
  
"Asuka? You ok?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I'm ok. I was discussing with Ni about his MANY problems," Asuka said.  
  
Asuka and Ni rose from behind the dune.  
  
"Now, where is that ion cannon...." muttered Ni.  
  
"Surrender Ni Wain," ordered Dingo, "We have some questions to ask you, and we know you have answers."  
  
"Ah, there it is."  
  
Ni crouched down, raised his cannon, and aimed it at a speck in a dune.  
  
"But, first......."  
  
Ni threw his counseled beam saber at Asuka.  
  
It pierced her leg, rendering Anubis paralyzed in place.  
  
"Dingo, I would suggest that you all leave now."  
  
"How did you....." Dingo started to say, but was cut off by Asuka.  
  
"How am I supposed to leave! You seemed to want me to stay here, what with your sword in my leg and all!" shouted Asuka.  
  
"Oh, that? That's an easy problem to fix. Get out of Anubis, and bum a ride from some one," explained Ni.  
  
Before Asuka could answer, she realized something. There was a chance, Ni Wain, could be a false name.....after all, it did sound a lot like 'no one'. And who would make up a false name, some one who wished to disappear. Who had disappeared recently, that knew a lot about the Evas and Anubis......Brian had. That meant that, there was a chance, how ever so slight, that Ni, was Brian. She decided to take a risk.  
  
"I'll bum a ride from someone, Ni," said Asuka, "on one condition. You have to show me your face."  
  
"Asuka! What are you thinking! Get out of there!" shouted Shinji.  
  
"How's this for an answer?" Ni said coldly.  
  
A rocket shot out of the end of his cannon like a bat out of hell.  
  
"You have about, 20 seconds till detonation," Ni said calmly.  
  
"But, what about you!" shouted Asuka.  
  
"Today looks like a good day to die."  
  
"Asuka, get out of there! Now!" shouted just about everyone.  
  
"10 seconds. Asuka, who are aware, Anubis has no AT Field......Right?"  
  
"Asuka, we're getting you outa there!" stated Shinji, "Rei, give me a hand."  
  
Shinji and Rei began to carry Anubis out of the blast area.  
  
"NO!" shouted Ni, "Anubis stays here!"  
  
"Ken, help me drag this guy back to base, he has some explaining to do," said Dingo.  
  
"Sure thing Dingo," replied Ken.  
  
"Release Me!" shouted Ni, as he began to struggle.  
  
A shock wave hit the ground as the nuke exploded. Just as they neared the limits of the blast range, Ni brook free, and fell to the ground, just out side of the explosion.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Sorry, about any funky formatting things in this chapter, as well as one to come. My computer...............well..........it's.......dead.....sparks every where.....lots of smoke.....it wasn't pretty. So, I've been typing some chapters up on a...think pad......for those of you who don't know what a think pad is. Picture a lap top. Now make it REALLY cheap. Now, make it REALLY slow. And lastly, make it REALLY out dated. That's what a think pad is. 


	7. Bits of Ni, revealed

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 24: Bits of Ni, revealed  
  
"Amazing," Ritsuko was saying, "If this mech was to explode, the blast would be similar to a Super Nova. Taking this thing into battle is like, asking to die. That guy is sure lucky."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Misato, "Where is our 'guest'?"  
  
"Being questioned by Commander Ikari."  
  
"Poor fool."  
  
"Amazing, there is zero defensive equipment on this thing."  
  
In the NERV holding ceil.........  
  
"Name," stated Gendo gruffly.  
  
"Ni Wain."  
  
"Rank."  
  
"None."  
  
"Place of birth."  
  
"None."  
  
"You where never born?"  
  
"No, my home was, destroyed when I was about, 14."  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"....18......cut to the chase."  
  
"Very well. How do you know so much."  
  
"I read."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Quiet frankly, I don't care."  
  
"Do you know the where abouts of a pilot named Brian."  
  
"Yes, as I've told you, hundreds of times before, I killed him."  
  
Gendo got up, abruptly, and left.  
  
"Fuyutski, what do the tests say?" asked Gendo outside.  
  
"They say, he's telling the truth. But, tests can be fooled," replied the vise commander.  
  
"I agree. Keep an eye on him. I want to know everything he does."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Asuka? You ok?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Fine," replied Asuka, "Damn, I can't believe I ran a risk like that. Just because I thought Ni was Brian."  
  
"Why'd you think that?"  
  
"Well, for starters, the first time I fought him, it was like, he knew all of my moves. And, I've been using a lot of the techniques Brian taught me lately. I'm so stupid."  
  
"You're not stupid, you just got confused."  
  
"How am I supposed to avenge myself now? It's been a week, sense that battle. And, the attacks have, just stopped coming."  
  
"Come on, cheer up. Lets go get something to eat. My treat."  
  
"Sure."  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Ok, I think......I've compensated for the low technology I have to use. Course, I could be wrong, which, I usually am. 


	8. Comeith the Destroyer

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 25: Comeith the Destroyer  
  
"So," asked Shinji, as he and Asuka where eating, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I just feel....." said Asuka, "funny........like something big is about to happen."  
  
"My sentiments exactly," said Dingo sitting down with his own meal, "I know, Ni knows something about it. He's not talking though. He won't even tell us how he got his mech."  
  
"Dingo," Asuka said suddenly, "When are you going to question him again?"  
  
"After I eat. He's close to cracking, I know it. He keeps changing the subject."  
  
"Could I.......come with? I have some questions of my own."  
  
"I don't see why not. Ken came with me last time. She had some questions too. But, she never did get what she was looking for."  
  
The door of the dark ceil cracked open.  
  
"Back again I see," said a calm and collected voice in a corner.  
  
"Yes, and I'll keep coming back, until you answer me," stated Dingo, "Asuka, careful around this guy. He may look half dead, but, he's got lightning fast reflexes."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," answered Asuka.  
  
"So, this is Asuka," Ni said calmly, "Funny, you don't look like a novice. NERV must have low standards."  
  
"Cut the crap Ni," snapped Dingo, "who do you work for?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"I sent me. You're a broken record. You and that Commander Guy. Always the same questions, day after day, after day, after day. It's so boring."  
  
"Why do you fight?" asked Asuka, placing a hand on Dingo's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"Simple, revenge."  
  
"Why do you act so ready to die?"  
  
"That, is none of your damn business little girl. Why don't you go run along and play with your dollies."  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" snapped Dingo once more.  
  
"Temper, temper Dingo. We don't want an old guy like you getting a hear attack."  
  
"Why you cocky little......."  
  
"All combat personal to your posts. There is a large force approaching," Ritsuko informed over the loud speaker.  
  
"I'll be back later," said Dingo.  
  
"Not if the invasion force kills you first," said Ni darkly, "the 6 most powerful colonies have been planning this for a long time. It's about time, they started working in my favor."  
  
"Ok, so, you all know the out line for the up coming battle," Misato was saying, "are there any questions?"  
  
"I have non REALLY little question Misato," Asuka asked, "how are we supposed to kill 100000 enemy units, when, there are only 5 of us!"  
  
".......ummmmm.............Ritsuko's working on it?"  
  
"So, we are going out into battle, with no plan?"  
  
"Boy, this brings back bad memories, like, our fights with angels," commented Shinji, wincing at the remembrance of a few such battles.  
  
"Any other questions? No? Then LAUNCH!" ordered Misato.  
  
"So,........" said Asuka, "we just have to take out, 20000 units a piece.......great........"  
  
"Any one else think this is suicide?" asked Ken.  
  
"I think,.......there are still more units out there...." commented Dingo  
  
"How do you figure that?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Something Ni said. He said, 6 colonies where behind this....and.......100000 isn't evenly divisible by 6."  
  
"Well, lets get to work," sighed Asuka.  
  
"Agreed," stated Rei.  
  
After about an hour of fighting.......  
  
"This seems....too easy...." Dingo voiced aloud.  
  
"Ya, for every dragon, they send at us, they send 9 old mechs. And the mechs aren't even equipped for combat right," added Shinji.  
  
"Ya, this is just a waste of my time, and energy. Oh well, at least my Eva02 is getting a good work out," commented Asuka.  
  
"........Shit..........." stated Dingo, "that's it."  
  
"What? What's it?"  
  
"You just said it."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes, 'a waste of my time and energy'."  
  
"Oh, I get it," voiced Shinji, "They're wasting our energy again."  
  
"Why do you always fall of this?" asked Ken.  
  
"No, here's the real question. Who has over half power left?"  
  
"I do," said Ni over the COM, "In fact, I have full power."  
  
"How the hell did you get out!" shouted Dingo, and Asuka.  
  
"Good behavior. Plus, I said I'd help you guys fight. We all know you need it."  
  
".....great........" moaned Asuka, "just....great."  
  
"Shut up, and point your weapons at the moon."  
  
"Why? That won't help. All the remaining guys are running away," stated Ken.  
  
"If I was going to hide a large attack force, I'd hide it behind the moon, until my opponents where low on energy or ammunition."  
  
Suddenly, the dark side of the moon became visible. Floating in the shadow of the moon, was what must have been, 50000 Orbital Frames, in......thousands of pieces. A lone mech, of unknown origin or design, floated in the center of the clutter.  
  
"There are 2 things I hate in life. People who don't play fair, and people who can't back up what they say," said a clam voice, "And wouldn't you know it, I find a small army of both."  
  
End of Chapter. 


	9. The New Arrival

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 26: The New Arrival  
  
"You!" shouted Ni, "Why won't you stay dead!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, old buddy," said a voice.  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"How many times have you said that in the last year? 20 or so? Forgive me if I don't believe you, old buddy. But, you have no one to blame but yourself. You always leave because you THINK you've killed your target."  
  
The mechs launched into a fast passed, one on one brawl.  
  
"Why is it, people just, show up?" asked Asuka.  
  
"I don't now," replied Shinji.  
  
"So......what do we do? Just watch them?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"Simple," stated Dingo, "we shoot first, and ask questions later."  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" shouted Misato, "Ritsuko, any ideas?"  
  
"............." was Ritsuko's response.  
  
"Rei," stated Gendo.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Rei blankly.  
  
"I want you to bring both of those pilots back for questioning."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Rei fired a Vector Cannon at the 2 fighting mechs. Not enough to destroy they, but enough to cripple them.  
  
"Oh, come now. We can't have that," stated the voice, as a ripple of green energy issued from around his mech in all directions.  
  
"Braise for impact!" shouted Dingo.  
  
No impact came, the wave just passed harmlessly over them.  
  
"What the heck!" shouted Asuka, "Wonder Girls beam, has just, stopped!"  
  
"My controls systems are not responding," stated Rei, "There seems to be an artificial gravity field in the area."  
  
"I can't move either!" shouted Shinji.  
  
"We're firkin targets now!" shouted Ken.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," laughed the voice, "The only way any of you will be able to move is, if you can move reach sub light speeds or greater. But, even then, you'll be reduced to a sluggish speed."  
  
"Is that so?" sneered Asuka.  
  
Her Eva flashed briefly with a white glow, and then, slowly she began to move.  
  
"Interesting," inquired the voice, "Zero Shift, but, that is not, an Orbital Frame. I don't recognize the design."  
  
"Turn off this damn field!" shouted Ni, "So I can kill you!"  
  
"I'll deal with you later old buddy. But, first I want to test what this red thing is capable of."  
  
"I will not be denied my vengeance!"  
  
Jehude flashed briefly, and began to move as well.  
  
"Well, I knew that one was coming," stated the new voice, "But, I only want to test this red thing, so, although, I would love to fight the famous Dingo, I won't allow you to interfere."  
  
Jehude was suddenly pulled towards the new mech, while Jehude's frame, was slowly being crushed.  
  
"Allow me to, demonstrate, how I dispatched those weaklings behind the moon."  
  
Jehude was crushed almost completely. There was only enough left untouched to allow Dingo to sit comfortably in is seat.  
  
"Now, let the test, begin."  
  
End of Chapter. 


	10. The day after

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 27: The day after  
  
Shinji and Asuka sat there, sating out at the transport, blasting off into space. The ship was carrying Dingo and Ken, as well as, their respective Frames.  
  
Jehude was in bad shape, and need to be repaired at a factory out in deep space, and Vola was needed to ensure Jehude wasn't stolen.  
  
The pervious day seemed like a dream, no, a nightmare. Shinji had been forced to watch, unable to do a thing, as Asuka battled with the stranger. Asuka had clearly been at a disadvantage from the start, even after the mech had created a pocket of normal space within his gravity field. Asuka had been unable to land a blow. The mech had been just too fast.  
  
Just when it looked like they were done for, the stranger, claiming he had gotten bored, just up and left. Several seconds after he had vanished, they all were able to move again. Ni Wain, had quickly left to follow him.  
  
They knew they wouldn't be seeing Ni again. As he had left, Rei's Vector Cannon had followed him. It scored a direct hit, and, because Ni's mech was literally stuffed with explosives and had zero defensive equipment, Ni's mech had erupted into a ball of fire, which had completely incinerated him, his mech, and any chance they could have had at answering some questions they had.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I don't know," replied Asuka.  
  
"Well, you guys better rest up," said Misato, coming from behind them.  
  
"Why?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Because, a colony has challenged us to a four on four battle. Commander Ikari excepted because, he figured a four on four fight would eat up less resources then a full blown battle."  
  
"That's easy for him to say," commented Asuka, "He's not out there risking his neck."  
  
"Ummm.......Misato? Who's our fourth fighter?" asked Shinji.  
  
"...........we.....don't have one............yet," replied Misato.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, Asuka, by the way. Ritsuko found out how Ni knew your moves."  
  
"Really? How?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Apparently, back before Lancer Colony was destroyed, there were 7 pilots trying to be assigned to pilot Anubis, those 7 pilots, became best friends. They decided to create they're own unique way of fighting. They style they created, was the same one Brian taught you. Look, he's a picture of all of them together we found."  
  
Misato showed them a picture of 7 kids, no older than, 13. They all had big smiles on their faces. A girl had a deep blush on her face, as a boy stood behind her, with his arms around her waste. And there was Brian, holding Ni in a headlock, while another girl had an arm around his shoulder. Two other boys, where sitting at a table arm wrestling, one of the boys was clearly about to lose.  
  
"This was taken, 1 year before a pilot for Anubis was picked," explained Misato, "And, only the people in this photo survived the destruction of their home. You four opponents are 4 of these pilots. In fact, it was them, who sent us this picture. They all seem to hate Anubis. If you lose, we'll have to give them Anubis so they can destroy it, and we'll have to destroy all records we have about it, namely, your improved Evas."  
  
Rei was walking down the streets, on her way home, when a stranger stopped her, and spoke to her.  
  
"You, are calm, collected, and you always follow your orders. The perfect soldier. But, you are not the perfect fighter. When you fight, have a reason why your there, not just, because it's your job. Until you do, you are a doll."  
  
After having said that, the stranger had left, and Rei had continued to walk, after she had been unable to see where the stranger had went.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	11. The Digital Duel and The Chat in the Gra...

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 28: The Digital Duel and The Chat in the Graveyard  
  
Asuka walked the streets, bored, as always. Hikari was sick, and she couldn't even bug Shinji, because today was the anniversary of his mother's death.  
  
She entered an arcade, trying to find a challenge.  
  
To her luck, she found a VR (Virtual Reality) fighting game, that pit the player against another human player. No special abilities, just normal fighting moves.  
  
She thought it would be mildly entertaining, so, she entered an open machine, and began to play under the User ID: Fire Ball.  
  
She spent the next several minutes, creaming any one who faced her.  
  
When he record was: 32-0-0, she received a message:  
  
Dark Star: Care for a match? Rookie?  
  
Fire Ball: How DARE you call me a Rookie! I'm 32-0  
  
Dark Star: On paper, yes, but that still doesn't mean you're not a rookie.  
  
Fire Ball: I"LL SHOW YOU!  
  
Dark Star: So, you game?  
  
Fire Ball: You're on!  
  
Dark Star: Good, best out of 3.  
  
Match start in: 3.......2.......1........FIGHT!  
  
The digital form of who ever Dark Star was, appeared before her own.  
  
Asuka launched into a furry of attacks, Dark Star only just barely managed to avoid each attack.  
  
Dark Star: This all you got?  
  
Fire Ball: Try dodging THIS!  
  
Asuka used the most powerful combo in her arsenal. An attack, that was almost impossible to block or dodge.  
  
(A/N: It's the dreaded 'Asuka Bitch Slap'! RUN!!! lol)  
  
Dark Star not only dodged it, but he countered it, which caused Asuka to hit the ground, hard.  
  
Round 1 to player: Dark Star.  
  
Dark Star: A piece of advice little girl, don't use move's your opposite knows. It seldom will win you the battle.  
  
Round 2, start in: 3..........2...........1......FIGHT!  
  
Quick as a flash, Dark Star was on her. He repeatedly hammered her chest with down ward blows over, and over again. Asuka buckled under the beating.  
  
Dark Star: Come on rookie, I know you can throw this off......  
  
Fire Ball: Errrrrrrr..............  
  
With all the strength she could muster, Asuka threw off the attack, that's when she realized she screwed up.  
  
As Dark Stars right arm was being pushed back wards, his left fist came crashing into Asuka's now open jaw.  
  
Asuka was sent flying by the powerful upper cut. She landed out side of the ring.  
  
Match goes to player: Dark Star.  
  
Dark Star: One last piece of advice. Don't do what your opponent wants you to do, when they want it.  
  
Asuka stormed out of the machine, looking for Dark Star, so she could give him a piece of her mind.  
  
Shinji stood at his mother's grave, alone. His father having just left. He turned to go, but a voice called out to him.  
  
"You, have potential."  
  
Shinji looked around, unable to find anyone.  
  
"Up here."  
  
Shinji looked up, there up in a tree, was a kid, of about his age.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Shinji.  
  
"My name is, unimportant. You have potential. But, zero confidence. I swear, you and that red head are like exact opposites."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"My main reason is because I have a debt to repay. But, there is something about your eyes, that intrigues me. Thank you for your time, Shinji Ikari."  
  
The kid got up, jumped down from the tree branch, landed perfectly on his feet, and slowly walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Shinji thought, as he started to head home.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	12. The Magi's Troubles, The Insaine Tests, ...

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 29: The Magi's Troubles, The Insane Tests, A Gift, Return from the Shadows, and A Debt Repaid  
  
"Dr. Akaji!" shouted Gendo, "Status report!"  
  
"Sir, we can't stop them!" shouted Ritsuko, "these 4 AIs have free reign over the Magi. They're getting around everything!"  
  
"What are they after?"  
  
"It looks like personal files......NO! They're looking up physiological profiles of the pilots!"  
  
"Shut them down!"  
  
"We're trying!"  
  
"Pull the plug!"  
  
"But sir, if we do that, who knows what could happen!"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Suddenly all computer lights went dim, as the Magi shut down. Then with warning, it rebooted.  
  
"NO! These AI's rebooted the Magi! They must be tapping power in from our life support! We can't stop them!" shouted Ritsuko.  
  
"Impossible!" exclaimed Fuyutski.  
  
"Major Katsuguri," commanded Gendo, "Begin preparing the pilots for battle immediately!"  
  
"Yes sir!" shouted Misato, before she rushed out of the room.  
  
"They found the reports!" shouted Ritsuko, "NO! We found ANOTHER AI, there are 5 of them!"  
  
"System Crash!" shouted (insert name of your favorite bridge bunny).  
  
All lights went out. After a minute or so, they came back on.  
  
"Report!" barked Gendo.  
  
"The Magi is.....safe.....no errors detected......but.....we seem to have a new fire wall.........." Ritsuko said astonished.  
  
"Make sure this doesn't happen again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Misato! You're CRAZY!" shouted Asuka, "How are we supposed to win against a simulation, if we have to face 10 of each angel we have faced, at the SAME TIME!"  
  
"I agree with Pilot Soryu," stated Rei, "This simulation is a zero win scenario, especially sense you have added all of SEELE's mass produced Evas."  
  
"SEE! Even Wonder Girl agrees with me!"  
  
"You're not supposed to win," said Misato, "You're supposed to last as long as you can, then, after you lose, you have to out last your last time when we run it again. Your battle is in 3 days."  
  
"This can't prepare us though!" retorted Shinji, "Our battle will be in space! Not on Earth!"  
  
"SEE! Even your pet agrees with me Misato!" shouted Asuka once more.  
  
"Misato, mobilize the Evas," said Ritsuko over the COM, "We have 5 unidentified objects approaching."  
  
"Not now!" groaned Misato.  
  
"Where are they," asked Asuka angrily, "Where are they hiding."  
  
"Asuka! Get out of the way!" shouted Shinji pulling Eva02 to one side.  
  
"What was that for!"  
  
"Look where you where," stated Rei.  
  
Asuka looked to where she had been, and saw 21 energy beams that would have ripped her Eva to screeds.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," laughed a voice, "I thought you might like that 21 gun salute."  
  
They turned and saw the strange mech from several days ago. By it's side, where 2 larger Mechs, as well as 2 smaller mechs.  
  
"Here, I'll give you another one."  
  
21 more beams came from 1 of the 2 large mechs, but this time, the Evas dodged them easily.  
  
"Eat Vector Cannon!" shouted Asuka.  
  
The three Evas fired their Vector Cannons, at the five mechs.  
  
"Funny thing about energy," commented the voice, as the other large mech moved to take the full force of the attack, "It's path can be," the mech set up a shield, "altered," the blasts where absorbed by the shield and sent back at the Evas as one VERY large beam.  
  
"Shit!" shouted Asuka, as they dived out of the way.  
  
"If you thought that was bad, watch this,"  
  
The 2 smaller mechs began to grow until the where Eva sized.  
  
"I don't like where this is going," commented Shinji.  
  
The 2 Eva sized mechs shot forward. One attacked Asuka, while the other headed towards Rei and Shinji.  
  
Asuka easily, dodged the attacks the mech was throwing at her, because she recognized them.  
  
The other mech was dropping mines that Rei easily shot down, but, unfortunately, while Rei was busy with the mines, the mech got behind Shinji, and held him in place.  
  
The 2 large mechs, (the 21 gun on and the shield one) moved forward.  
  
One moved above Shinji (the shield one), while the other moved a distance way from the other, then fired it's 21 beams of death, at the shield mech, who, had it's shield out.  
  
Just as the 21 beams had become one in the shield, and shot at Eva01, a black hole was created that sucked up the beam before it reached Eva01. Then, the black hole was sealed up.  
  
"You would be dead right now," said the voice, pointing at Eva01, "your friend is out of ammo," it said, pointing at Eva00, "and, your other friend, isn't even aware of your problems," it said, while pointing at Eva02.  
  
The attacking mechs, suddenly exploded, leaving only the Gravity controlling mech.  
  
"This is why I like mobile dolls. So expendable. Before I leave, I have a little gift for you."  
  
"A gift?" asked Asuka, sounding doubtful.  
  
"Yes, here,"  
  
The mech lightly tossed a spear, tip up, towards Eva00.  
  
"Is that........the......." stuttered Shinji.  
  
"The Lance of Longinous. I here by return it to you. You really should leave your weapons laying around in space."  
  
The mech then left.  
  
"That, was interesting," stated Shinji.  
  
"Ya, but hey, I'll take that over Misato's bogus simulation," commented Asuka.  
  
On a small shuttlecraft, headed for Earth's atmosphere, a cell phone rang, and an 18-year-old boy, answered it in a shadowy corner.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I just finished repaying my debt to you. They now have the lance, and I gave them a FEW pointers. I owe you nothing anymore."  
  
"Ya, we're even now. I have a question though, why where they looking up physiological reports on the Eva pilots? That's not their style. I might have had to raise my hand if, I hadn't decided to stop them before they found and downloaded the reports."  
  
"I had no part in that. Though, I did advise them against it."  
  
"Good to know some of you still have some ethics."  
  
"You're one to talk about 'ethics'! Oh, I have one more thing to tell you."  
  
"What? Oh, let me guess, you plan on killing me. Ni, thinks he's killed me, so, he'll argue on that point."  
  
"Ni, is dead."  
  
"Oh..........."  
  
"Good bye, next we meet......."  
  
The boy turned off his cell phone.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	13. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 30: The Battle Begins  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Asuka, "Misato, this is the BEST idea you've EVER had!"  
  
"Well," said Misato, "When I saw this ad for a VR Tournament, I figured there was bound to be some tips you could pick up."  
  
"Misato," Shinji said quietly, "She's only happy because, you're paying for her to show off."  
  
"Actually, NERV is. Now, get in there and show them what you're made of Shinji!"  
  
"Yes ma-am."  
  
Misato checked the scoreboard. The only names she paid attention too where: First place, Fire Ball (Asuka), Twelfth place, Enigma (Rei), and Last place, Shy Guy (Shinji).  
  
She turned around to get a drink, when she bumped into a kid.  
  
"Sorry," said the kid politely, "I didn't see you."  
  
"You know kid, if you took off those sunglasses, you might see better. Tell ya what, if you buy me a drink, I'll forgive you."  
  
"I'd like too, but, I'm in a hurry. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Oh, that was SO much fun!" Asuka shouted happily, as she walked away with the first place trophy, "We should do this again."  
  
"Just calm down Asuka," stated Misato, "If you don't, you might screw up your sync ratio."  
  
The group walked down the streets, to the nearest NERV entrance.  
  
When they arrived, Misato was struck by an unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Oh........now.....where did I put that........." grumbled Misato, "I could have sworn I had it, this morning........I can't have lost it.....not again.......umm.....Shinji? Could you open the door? I seem to have.....lost my NERV security card......again."  
  
"Again?" asked Shinji, "But, I saw you grab it at the apartment."  
  
"Just open the door."  
  
"Yes ma-am."  
  
"Ok you three," said Ritsuko, "are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," stated Rei.  
  
"Yup," Asuka said brightly.  
  
"I guess," signed Shinji.  
  
"Ok, guys, good luck," said Misato, "LAUNCH EVAS!"  
  
When the Evas where up in space, they were greeted by 4 Orbital Frames.  
  
"Bout time you showed up," said a voice from, an Angel like Frame, "We've been waiting.......wait a second........."  
  
"Ya," grunted a black Frame with a large cannon, "Where's your fourth fighter? We were under the impression, that he, would be here."  
  
"He?" asked Asuka, "Who are you talking about? We don't need 4 of us to beat you. Prepare to lose!"  
  
"That's not likely," said an orange Frame with dragon heads for hands, "Sure, you're bigger, and LOOK powerful. But, you're inexperienced. We, are the best of the best."  
  
"Yes," chimed a Frame with a VERY large axe, "We shall slay you!"  
  
"Easy, Raynor," said the Angel like Frame, "we shouldn't underestimate them. Daemon said he believes 2 of them have potential. And from him, that is a VERY hard thing to get him to say about some one."  
  
"Yes Kerry, I understand," Raynor said, calming down.  
  
The black Frame jetted towards Rei, "greetings" said the pilot, "I am Harper, and, I'll be the one killing you today," he then jetted above her, and took aim with his gun.  
  
In response, Rei raised her AT Field, and readied the Lance of Longinous of use.  
  
"Shinji," said Asuka, "I'll handle the orange one."  
  
"But........Asuka......"stammered Shinji.  
  
"So, girl, you think you can beat me?" laughed the pilot of the orange mech, "I, Sakura, will destroy you."  
  
"We'll see about that!" stated Asuka, as she lunged into attack.  
  
"Kerry, you can sit this one out," said Raynor, "No sense in wasting our best fighter."  
  
"Yes, there is no sense in fighting a fight that has no challenge for me," said Kerry calmly, "but still, be careful. After all, he could be coming any minute."  
  
"So boy!" shouted Raynor at Shinji, "You ready to die!"  
  
Shinji continued to mutter, "I mustn't run away" under his breath, as Raynor moved to strike.  
  
Hidden behind the shadow of the moon, the mech that could control gravity watched the battle, while it's pilot, Daemon, looked on, growing angrier by the minute.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	14. Rei's fight

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 31: Rei's fight  
  
(A/N: Warning! VERY SHORT CHAPTER! You try giving Rei a chapter of her own! It's HARD! She hardly ever speaks!)  
  
"So," said Harper, "You think that shield of your's will save you? Please. I will win. I mean, a stick versus a gun, there is no doubt who the winner will be."  
  
He fired a blast from his gun, which just before it hit Rei's AT Field, burst into 7 beams.  
  
Rei's AT Field easily block the attack.  
  
"NO WAY!" shouted Harper, "That was at FULL POWER! There's no way you could stop that! NO ONE has stopped that attack not even him!"  
  
Rei threw the lance.  
  
"That won't beat me!" shouted Harper as he raised his shield.  
  
The lance, rocketed towards him, it cut clean threw his shield and armor, like a white-hot knife threw melting butter.  
  
When the lance had passed threw the Frame completely, the Frame exploded in a violent display of light.  
  
The lance then fell down to Earth, where it was quickly recovered by NERV.  
  
"Shit............" muttered Daemon, "If I would have know that could have done...that......I would have kept it."  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
I told you it was short. 


	15. Asuka's fight

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 32: Asuka's fight  
  
"Where!" shouted Sakura, when Asuka had landed a powerful blow which sent her flying, "Where did you learn THOSE moves!"  
  
"A good friend taught me them, a while ago," replied Asuka smugly.  
  
"But, the only ones who could have taught you are......." Sakura's eyes narrowed, "...........he taught you. So, YOU are the little girl that he thought of like a sister. Let's see if you're as good as he said you were....."  
  
One of the dragon arms shot forward, as it moved, it kept getting longer and longer. It quickly closed the distance between them, and it clamped down on Eva02's head, and began to drag he forward, back towards Sakura.  
  
Mean while the other dragon arm had extended and was waiting for Asuka to come closer. It's mouth was open and sparks of energy were crackling behind the fangs.  
  
"Shit," cried Asuka, "Let me go!"  
  
Asuka fumbled for her prog knife, and eventually, she was able to retrieve it, and cut threw the arm.  
  
That's when Sakura struck. Her other arm shot out a bolt of energy, that might have done some damage, but, Asuka was able to raise her At Field in time.  
  
"So, this is an AT Field," Sakura said calmly, "Well, if you need a breather, little girl, I don't mind. After all, little girls need there rest."  
  
"I am NOT a LITTLE GIRL!" shouted Asuka in a rage, as she dropped her AT Field and went to attack.  
  
"Pathetic," stated Sakura, as her dragon arm cleaved off an arm of Eva02 clean off, "This is too easy," the arm began to sway back and forth, like a snake, "any last words?"  
  
"Errrr........"  
  
Suddenly, there was a vivid display of light.  
  
"NO!" shouted Sakura, "Harper!"  
  
"How dare Wonder Girl get the first victory," Asuka thought, it was then when she realized Sakura wasn't looking at her.  
  
Asuka quickly charged forward and cleaved off Sakura's remaining arm.  
  
Sakura, merely smiled, and pressed a button, which ejected her stubs of arms, and allowed 2 normal arms to unfold downward.  
  
Small energy blades erupted from the hands, and in one fluid movement, Sakura cut off Eva02's remaining arm.  
  
"Damn it!" shouted Asuka as she was sent flying backwards, "You'll pay for that."  
  
"Status report!" ordered Misato, "What's the condition of Eva02!"  
  
"Not good, we just managed to cut the nerve connections in time," stated (enter name of your favorite bridge bunny).  
  
An explosion rocked the room.  
  
"What the HELL!" shouted Misato.  
  
"NO, it can't be!" exclaimed Ritsuko.  
  
"What now! Why is it I'm always in the dark about important things!"  
  
"The prototype Anubis.......activated...........and is now..........in the atmosphere............"  
  
Asuka was only just able to dodge each of Sakura's slashes. A few times she was able to land a kick, but, it was never a good solid hit.  
  
"Hold still," ordered Sakura, "I can guarantee a clean kill that way. But, if you want a painful death, then, so be it."  
  
"I won't watch this anymore," growled Daemon, "If Sakura can't finish off that weakened Eva, I'll do it! That should flush him out into the open."  
  
"You're not going any where," said a voice behind Daemon.  
  
"You..........." hissed Daemon.  
  
"Me..." replied the voice calmly.  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"I'm already dead. Anubis is also dead. We are as one."  
  
Asuka having memorized Sakura's attack pattern and rhythm, finally managed to land a good solid hit, which caused Sakura's cockpit to explode in a violent display of light.  
  
"Damn," said Asuka, "I took WAY too long on that one."  
  
End of Chapter. 


	16. Shinji's fight

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 33: Shinji's fight  
  
Shinji was just barely managed to block Raynor's attacks, but, that was ALL he could do. He just couldn't find an opening.  
  
Even when Rei's opponent exploded, the assault just intensified.  
  
"You can't block forever kid!" shouted Raynor, "eventually you'll run out of power, where as I, have an ever lasting atomic battery!"  
  
When Shinji saw Asuka, lose both her arms, he froze.  
  
This proved to be a mistake, as Raynor imbedded his axe into the shoulder of Eva01.  
  
Shinji screamed in pain, the axe was stuck in his shoulder, and he couldn't reach it.  
  
Raynor just laughed, and pulled the axe out, and kicked Shinji away.  
  
Shinji, blacked out, and Eva01 went into berserker mode.  
  
With cat like reflexes, it was on Raynor, ripping into it's back as his shoulder regenerated.  
  
When Raynor was incinerated in the explosion the followed, Eva01 was knocked backwards slightly, which awoke Shinji.  
  
"......amazing........."said Kerry, "such powerful monstrosities these Evas are. I will avenge my comrades!"  
  
Her Frame began to glow, as energy coursed through it, as well as around it. The power of the attack rising exponentially with each passing second.  
  
"Shinji?" asked Misato, "Shinji? Are you ok? Shinji?"  
  
"I'm.....fine..." replied Shinji.  
  
"Good, there is just 1 more left. Rei's fine and, Asuka.....well.....just try to get Asuka to come back to base........."  
  
The COM link died when a violent blast erupted from Kerry's Frame, Asuka had just managed to avoid it, but, Rei and Shinji, who had raised their AT Fields, where badly beaten up, when the blast cased their AT Fields to invert temporarily when the blast washed over them.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	17. Sudden Departure

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 34: Sudden Departure  
  
"I see Kerry, still has a bad temper," said the voice, "you two always did have that in common."  
  
"Don't Change the Subject!" snarled Daemon.  
  
"I've said it before. And I'll say it again, you NEED to relax."  
  
The two locked in a heated grappling match.  
  
Suddenly, Anubis' eyes which where dim, lit up with a bright new light.  
  
"What the....."  
  
"Bout time Anubuss finished......."  
  
(A/N: Remember, Anubuss is the AI name, I'm not referring to me finishing this story.)  
  
"Damn," sighed Asuka, "that was close."  
  
"I'm ok, but........" stated Shinji, "My controls aren't responding very quickly."  
  
"The same holds true for me," stated Rei.  
  
"Alright guys," said Misato, "Ritsuko, says the Evas can easily with stand that beam with out using AT Fields. In fact, using your AT Field, is what damaged Evas 00 and 01. All that beam is, is an odd EMP (electrical magnetic pulse) device. All it can do is slow your Evas down. Also, we think there might be 2 more units behind the moon. We saw a blip of them for just a second, but, we know they are there. So, be careful."  
  
Kerry powered up again.  
  
This time, they all dodged it, though, it was a close call for Shinji and Rei.  
  
"Sooner or later you'll run out of power!" shouted Kerry, "You can't run forever!"  
  
"What the hell is Kerry doing," scoffed Daemon, "she's wasting time. If she was paying attention to her radar, she would know we have bigger fish to fry."  
  
"Oh, so I'm a fish now?" laughed the voice, "and here I was getting used to being called 'him' or as Ni used to call me, 'black heart'."  
  
"Shut up, the only reason you can move right now is because of Zero Shift."  
  
"And the only reason, that we got detected by NERV radar was because of the gravity wave you released. Also, I'm used to this kind of gravity, remember? Oh, by the way, nice touch with the freezing energy in place thing."  
  
"I swear Brian, one of these days I'm going to shut that big mouth of your's for good."  
  
"HA!" shouted Brian triumphantly, "You finally said my name. You're not as cold hearted as you think!"  
  
"That's it! I've ad enough of you! I'm going to finish you here and now!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!"  
  
With that, Anubis blasted off deep into space.  
  
Kerry was laughing evilly. She continually dodged attacks while slowing down the Evas. That's when her friend showed up.  
  
"Oh, Daemon," said Kerry brightly, "come to join the fun?"  
  
"Shit!" said Shinji, "another one!"  
  
"Ack not this guy!" cried Asuka, "How are we supposed to dodge attacks now!"  
  
"Kerrigan," said Daemon sternly, "come."  
  
"But......I'm having fun......besides, they killed every one.....and what's so important that you have to use my real name, and not my nick name?" asked Kerry.  
  
"You would know that if you paid attention to your radar!"  
  
"......but..........."  
  
"But, noting! He showed up! And because I had to come get you, he got away!"  
  
"HIM! What's he using? I'll find him in no time."  
  
"Take a guess!"  
  
"He'll pay for using THAT!"  
  
The two left, at high speeds, away from Earth.  
  
"Well! That was anti-climatic!" stated Asuka, "any guesses why they left in such a hurry?"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Ok, I'm discontinuing my little challenge I've posed to you all, because it seems no one cares. Also, I don't want to complain, but, you know, we authors really like feed back in the form of reviews.....so.....would you think that over? 


	18. Unlikely Allies

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 35: Unlikely Allies  
  
"Status Report," stated Gendo  
  
"All repairs have been complete," commented Ritsuko  
  
"Good. Now, I want you to monitor for anything approaching Earth or the moon. I don't want anymore surprises."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"I have good news guys," said Misato at breakfast, to the three pilots.  
  
"Wonder Girl has a new place to live!" exclaimed Asuka.  
  
"No...we haven't found an new home for Rei sense the Lance of Longinous landed of her apartment building."  
  
"Then there is no good news."  
  
"The wars are almost over. Also, Earth has been declared the strongest of the space super powers, so, I doubt any one will be attacking us any more."  
  
"That great," said Shinji.  
  
"However......."  
  
"There ALWAYS is a condition," sighed Asuka, "well, lets hear it."  
  
"There is going to be one last battle between 2 colonies, and Com. Ikari, has granted assistance to one of them. You leave first thing in the morning."  
  
"Who? All of us?" asked Shinji, "Isn't that risky?"  
  
"No, Rei will be remaining here, just in case."  
  
"Where is the battle going to be?"  
  
"In between Jupiter and Saturn some where."  
  
"When"  
  
"Unknown. That's why you'll be leaving at 4 am tomorrow."  
  
"DAMN IT!"  
  
"Wow, not bad," yawned Asuka, "1st class. Bout time I got a few perks."  
  
"Ya, but, don't all of those Orbital Frames that are following us, make you uneasy?" asked Shinji, looking out a window.  
  
"Not really. If they get out of line, I'll beat them to a pulp."  
  
"What time is the strategy meeting at?"  
  
"They'll announce it. I'm going to sleep now. Wake me when we have to go. And I better not find you did anything perverted to me while I was asleep!"  
  
"Yes ma-am."  
  
A few hours later...........  
  
"Greetings. My name is Admiral Isuki," said a woman with waste length pink hair, "I would like to thank all of you for coming. Especially the delegation from Earth, pilots Asuka Soryu, and Shinji Ikari. I would also like to thank the mercenaries Kerry and Daemon for agreeing to fight along side us, for the little money we can offer."  
  
There was a tense moment as the 2 sets of pilots stared at each other.  
  
"Right......." said Isuki, staring at each pair, "well, we.....recently received a transition from the enemy," a screen lowered behind her, "here it is."  
  
A figure appeared on the screen. He was dressed as an average pilot, only he had a black fighter pilot jacket on instead of a vest that would sport his awards. He also had a pair of black sunglasses, which hid his eyes completely, but, there was an odd glow of red from behind them.  
  
"Greetings," said the figure on the screen, "As you all know. This is to be the last battle. I will be blunt. We have you vastly out numbered, but you have better recourses. This means, both sides will suffer very high amounts of casualties. So, I propose, that each side only sends the best they have to offer. We await your reply. Oh, by the way, I know who you'll be sending out, and, at some point, you'll be playing this to them. So, my friends, I'm sorry it must come to this. You won't take me with out a fight, so, this time, I won't be holding back."  
  
The figure disappeared from the screen, and then the screen rose.  
  
"So," said Isuki, "what are your thoughts?"  
  
"He planned this," muttered Daemon, "He knows the storms on Jupiter will make my gravity fields useless."  
  
"And," muttered Kerry, "the ice around Saturn, will throw my EMP off the right frequency. It's he knew we'd follow him all the way out here."  
  
"I'm not afraid of that guy!" announced Asuka.  
  
"Admiral," stated Daemon, "There will be no need for your troops. I except his terms."  
  
"Same for me," said Kerry, "We're going to end this game, once and for all."  
  
"Me and Shinji are in too!" stated Asuka.  
  
"No, he's ours," Daemon said gruffly.  
  
"You idiot! There will be more than one guy! No ones that arrogant! Especially if they knew you'd be here!"  
  
"Asuka is right," Shinji, said, "we were sent here to help, so, we will help."  
  
"Fine," fumed Kerry, "let's go discuss our plans in a less, 'formal' setting."  
  
End of Chapter. 


	19. The man with the red eyes, dead yet aliv...

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 36: The man with the red eyes, dead yet alive  
  
"A bar!" huffed Asuka, "This is your idea of a planning area!"  
  
"Not just any bar," explained Kerry, "this is a neutral bar, meaning, the other side is here too. Here, we can get an idea of what kind of pilots he'll have with him."  
  
"How do you know this guy?"  
  
"He's our sworn enemy," stated Daemon, "He destroyed our home. Back before he turned on us............we where friends."  
  
"No, we where good friends," explained Kerry, "the seven of us where unstoppable......"  
  
"You mean......." Shinji started to say.  
  
Suddenly a waiter brought them a round of drinks.  
  
"What? We didn't order anything yet. I'm not paying for this." Daemon said rudely.  
  
"You don't have to," explained the waiter, "someone in that, huge group over there sent these over for you. They also paid for them already."  
  
"No one touch the drinks," Kerry warned.  
  
"Follow me," said Daemon, standing up.  
  
They walked to the table the waiter had indicated.  
  
"Whats yous wants?" slurred a very drunk pilot.  
  
"We're here to see who sent us the drinks," Daemon said, looking over the group.  
  
"Oh, you want to see the captain? You just missed him," said a woman, "Right now.......he's......in the back......."  
  
"I see."  
  
Moments later the group found them selves in the back of the bar. Watching dozens of people attacking a man.  
  
At least that's how it looked at first, until, some one threw a chair at someone that clearly hadn't been aimed at the man in the middle.  
  
"BREAK it UP!" shouted the man, "It's great you have all this energy! But save it for the battle field!"  
  
"But......" stuttered a man, obviously drunk.  
  
"BUT WHAT! They started it? They looked at you funny? What's your excuse!"  
  
"Sorry captain....."  
  
"You better be! Now, I want all of you, to head back to base! I'll deal with you later!"  
  
"Yes sir...." moaned half of the mob.  
  
"As for you!" the man shouted, turning to the other group, "I have no authority over you, but, you should be ashamed of yourselves! If this is how the soldiers act, I doubt that this peace will last very long!"  
  
With that said, the man walked away, but stopped in front of Daemon.  
  
"Move," he growled.  
  
"You the guy who sent us the drinks?" Daemon asked.  
  
"I'm in no mood for this, move, you're blocking the door."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Ya, I am, what of it?"  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
"Yes it has, enough with the small talk, move."  
  
"Ass Hole" growled Asuka.  
  
The man turned to star at her, he removed his glasses, revealing a face that still haunted Asuka's worst nightmares. She saw the 2 evil blood red glowing eyes. But, instead of being filled with hate and anger. They where empty. Like he was bored. Or, dead on the inside.  
  
"Scared? You should be. I wasn't expecting you or any from Earth to be here. But it makes no difference. In all honesty, I never was expecting to come out of this alive. I live, only because I haven't died yet. But, the Brian you knew is dead."  
  
With that said, Brain pushed his way passed them, and back into the main room.  
  
Asuka stood there in shock.  
  
Shinji stood there trembling, his face pale.  
  
"He......wants to die?" asked Kerry in shock.  
  
"No, he wants to be seen as weak, even when he's at his best," replied Daemon, "that, or he just wants to get our goats one last time."  
  
"Damn him."  
  
End of Chapter. 


	20. The Business of War

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 37: The Business of War  
  
"Our enemy seems to have a disagreement," stated Isuki, "about the 'rules of battle' as their commander put it. I've called you all here so we can discuss it with them. Computer, patch the transition through.  
  
"It's about time," growled Brian, "I've been waiting for over 15 minutes."  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"You, shut the hell up."  
  
"What do you want now?" asked Daemon, raising his hand to quiet Isuki.  
  
"I've just received word that Earth, as been, absolved from this war. So, Earth has no reason to be here. Let alone 2 Evangelions."  
  
"It's not like you to complain."  
  
"I could care less either way. But, my order come from higher up."  
  
"What does your commander suggest?"  
  
"Simple, we strike a deal, or we attack Earth."  
  
"We are prepared to give you full authority of all shipping through this area," replied Isuki.  
  
"Regardless?"  
  
"Regardless."  
  
"Total authority?"  
  
"Within limits."  
  
"Limits?"  
  
"We know you have Zentrati Rebels on your stations. You will not be aloud to have any Zentrati weaponry in this area."  
  
"Agreed. After all, I have assured no more Zentrati weaponry can be made."  
  
"How...." Asked Kerry suddenly.  
  
"Simple. Our 'Zentrati Reels' are only pilots. And, I've already, handled the Zentrati home world."  
  
"Handled? How so?"  
  
"I destroyed it, completely and utterly. You aren't the only ones who need revenge you know."  
  
There was a collective gasp of shock.  
  
"So, the terms are agreed?" continued Brain.  
  
"Yes" replied Isuki after several seconds,  
  
"Good. I'll see you all in battle in.......3 days?"  
  
"I look forward to it," growled Daemon.  
  
The next day found Asuka sitting in a bar, alone. She had yet to touch her drink.  
  
It also found Shinji, lying knocked out on the ground, next to Asuka, having been the victim of her venting her frustrations.  
  
"Hi, ya," said a cheerful voice.  
  
Asuka looked up, and saw a girl with vivid electric blue hair, tied back in a ponytail, standing in front of her.  
  
"What the......" Asuka stammered in a sleepy voice.  
  
"It's my hair isn't it?" replied the girl, "It always gets that response. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure, what ever."  
  
"My names, Morgan. What's your's?"  
  
"It's Asuka. The idiot on the ground there is Shinji."  
  
"On the ground? Oh! I didn't even see him there. Wow! He must be hammered."  
  
"No, just unconscious."  
  
"Oh, so this is the victim of that assault I saw a little while ago?"  
  
"......ummm.....you saw that?"  
  
"Everyone did. You're not going to hurt me now, are you?"  
  
"No, I just needed to vent a little. Shinji here is used to it. Aren't you Shinji," Asuka said while kicking Shinji's side.  
  
"That's good. For a second I thought you just attacked random people when ever you where in a bad mood. Like my CO."  
  
"So, he's an ass?"  
  
"The biggest! This guy makes Devils look like Angels when he's pissed off."  
  
Asuka began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Lets just say, I've seen Angels that make Devils look like puppies."  
  
"Well, any ways, enough with the small talk. What's your take on the rumor?"  
  
"Rumor?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Anubis. They say he's been resurrected."  
  
"Oh, that. I know it has. But, it's nothing special. I've piloted it. It's just a big toy."  
  
"He let you pilot it! That ass, let you in his cockpit! I came here to gloat that I'd seen it, but you.......wow!"  
  
"Do you know if here's here now?"  
  
"Who? My CO? Ya, he's here, alone in some dark corner. We had to practically drag him here today. He's in one of his moods. Well, I should get going, see ya."  
  
When Morgan left, Asuka walked over Shinji, and towards the only table where one person was sitting.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	21. A Calm Before A Storm

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 38: A Calm Before A Storm  
  
"How?" Asuka asked as she approached the table.  
  
"How......what?" Brian growled in response, with out so much as looking at her.  
  
"How did you get Anubis back?"  
  
This, had apparently gotten his attention, as he snapped out of his revelry and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Brian replied, he then made a gesture with his hand, "Shoe, go on, run along an play. I have nothing to tell you."  
  
"You jerk!" Asuka yelled, smashing her fist down on the table.  
  
"Frustrated? I saw your little display. Impressive. I see you haven't forgotten anything I taught you. But......"  
  
"But?"  
  
"If that's all you got, I gave you too much credit, all those years ago."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
He then got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, and to answer your first question....." Brian said calmly.  
  
He then brought the back of his hand down on to the table, which made a clean break into the table.  
  
"I stole it. Oh, please return this for me," Brian said as he threw a card at her.  
  
When he was gone, Asuka looked at the card. It was clearly a NERV security card, belonging to Misato Katsuguri.  
  
Shinji, finally managed to pull himself together, just as Asuka pocketed the card.  
  
"Well, well, well, Shinji the Hero is awake," Asuka said hotly.  
  
"I was...just trying to..help......" said Shinji, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Come on Baka, you're taking me out to eat."  
  
"But.....but.....you used up all my money shopping a few weeks ago....I'm brook...."  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
Hanging his head in defeat, Shinji followed Asuka out the door.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	22. It Starts

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 39: It Starts  
  
"This is it," said Daemon, "remember, Anubis is off limits to everyone, but me and Kerry."  
  
"Ya, ya," said Asuka, "we went over this. Anubis would be a push over for my Eva02, but you idiots in your infinite wisdom, think only you will be able to beat it."  
  
"You're forgetting," commented Kerry, "Brian has the original Anubis AI, and, there are quite a few moves he never taught you, powerful ones."  
  
"........shit......"  
  
On that closing thought, they blasted off to the coordinates for the battle.  
  
When they arrived at the location, they was 2 ageing Zentrati Verotechs, standing on either side of Anubis, on an asteroid.  
  
"Just as I thought. 4 targets," Brian stated.  
  
"Captain....I don't want to complain....but....." said a worried voice, "4 on 3 isn't very fair, when there are 2 Evangelions, a heavy combat mech, and an Orbital Frame."  
  
"Fair? You want fair? I'll give you fair," Brian said moving Anubis into position, "prepare yourself," Anubis began to power up, "to day is a good day to die! Vector Cannon FIRE!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of light. When the light faded and the smoke cleared, the Verotech who's pilot had complained, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Any other objections?" Brian asked is remaining ally.  
  
".......no.....sir," said a shocked female voice.  
  
"Good. I was hoping you Zentrati Aces would be able to handle yourselves. Don't prove me wrong. Or I might use a higher power level of my Vector Cannon on you, one that is above the minimal mark."  
  
"He......he......wasted one of his own men....." stammered Shinji.  
  
"How could he!" cried Asuka in shock.  
  
"Easy," said Daemon, "he's a monster, corrupted by Anubis."  
  
Anubis' eyes lit up.  
  
"Ah, Daemon, we remember you. We could never forget our back up pilot. We didn't choose you as our primary because, you where blinded by your hate for those who created us. You fought to avenge your elder sister, who, was as we recall, tortured until she died. We choose Brian, for many reasons, but one main reason, was, he fought because he enjoyed taunting death," said a cold dry voice, that sounded like 2 voices speaking the same words at the same time.  
  
"What the.....hell........." said Daemon.  
  
"Who the hell.......was that?" asked Kerry.  
  
Anubis' lit up once more.  
  
"Ah, Kerrigan. We remember you as well. We liked you. But, we could not synchronize with you. At first, you bored us, with your cut and dry battle plan. But, then we started enjoying the emotionless attacks. But, it wasn't to be. Anything we wanted to do, you wanted to do the opposite," said the voice again.  
  
"Well, lets get started," said Brian suddenly, "I'll handle them, you just give me some support, you think you can do that Morgan?"  
  
"......oh.....kay......" replied Morgan.  
  
Before Morgan could begin to fire, Kerry, fired a beam, which incinerated the Verotech.  
  
"4 on 1," said Brian, "I like these odds."  
  
There was a flash as Anubis vanished.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Right here!" shouted Asuka as she slashed her prog knife at a shadow of Anubis, "what?"  
  
"WRONG!" laughed Brian, "I'm here!"  
  
There was an explosion as Kerry's Frame exploded when Anubis landed a furry of moves on the cockpit of the Frame.  
  
"I'll kill you!" shouted Daemon.  
  
Anubis raised a very large cannon, and fired a single bullet at Daemon, then discarded the weapon.  
  
"That doesn't scare me!" shouted Daemon, as he punched the bullet.  
  
"You should be," Brian stated when the bullet released a ring it had around it's center, "that's no ordinary bullet."  
  
The bullet burst open and released thousands of tiny round metal fragments, which hurled themselves into Daemons mech.  
  
"What the!" was all Daemon managed to say, until his mech exploded as well.  
  
"Introducing, the Scatter Cannon. Each one of those tiny balls is so dense, that they can pierce anything, when fired in anti-gravity. I designed it myself. It's a perfect 1 hit kill weapon, because, no one can tell when I fire a scatter shot or a normal one. So? Who's next?"  
  
End of Chapter. 


	23. Chapter the Last

Disclaimer: If I actually owned any of these companies, do you think I'd be posting these stories online, for free? I think not, I a poor man, I need money. If you feel sorry for me, please send 1 dollar to:  
  
Poor Dude  
  
5555 No Money Blv.  
  
Brooksville USA 55555  
  
Now, to the story. --------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ch. 40: Chapter the Last  
  
There was a flash as Eva02 disappeared, only to reappear behind Anubis, and stab it's prog knife deep into Anubis' back.  
  
"I'm stronger than you!" shouted Asuka, "And bigger! You can't win!"  
  
"We'll see, won't we," said Brain calmly.  
  
There was a flash as both Anubis and Eva02 vanished, only to reappear some place else, in the same position.  
  
"Nice grip. But, what makes you so sure, I don't have you right where I want you?" stated Brian.  
  
"You're bluffing!" shouted Asuka.  
  
Anubis' eyes flashed.  
  
"We never bluff, little girl! This is where the 'Great Asuka Langley Soryu' falls to a demon! Then we shall fight our last match. We have foreseen that, when a demon and a devil dance, only one will walk away alive!" said the voice.  
  
There was a hiss of smoke, as Anubis ejected It's armor, made a quick turn, and threw a device onto Eva02, which, was still holding it's prog knife in the now released armor. When the device attached onto Eva02, it drained all power from the Eva, that wasn't vital for life support.  
  
"And then, there was one," Brian stated calmly.  
  
Anubis' eyes lit up one, final time.  
  
"Come devil, let us dance! Show me the full power of Eva!" shouted the voice.  
  
Anubis charged, swords drawn, ready to rip Eva01 to pieces.  
  
"The last thought through Shinji's mind before he blacked out was, "mother."  
  
Shinji woke up, and found a familiar ceiling.  
  
"I hate that ceiling," mumbled Shinji, while sitting up.  
  
"Why?" Asuka asked Angrily.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why is it, you always beat me. And you always make it look so damn easy!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't pull that, 'I don't remember' crap on me third child!"  
  
"But, I really don't remember. What happened?"  
  
"What happened! What happened! I'll tell you what happened! The way you destroyed Anubis, made it look like I was a novice! I had him right where I wanted him, then he pulls that cheap trick, then! YOU come in and steal all the GLORY!"  
  
"So, we won?"  
  
"DUH! Of course we won! That's what happens when you kill all of the enemies!"  
  
"What happened to........"  
  
"You ripped it to pieces! You treated him like he was nothing! You didn't even leave anything left to salvage! What's left is either in Jupiter's core or, drifting around as space scrap!"  
  
"But, the.....pilot........."  
  
"He's been declared missing in action, presumed dead. They managed to recover, what was left of the cockpit, and it was empty. It was crushed almost to the point where no one could have survived living in it, and there was a HUGE gash in it. If the fires didn't kill him, the vacuum of space will."  
  
"I.......killed.....him....."  
  
"YES! And they gave you a freaking metal for it! And I got squat!"  
  
"They...what?"  
  
"They gave you a metal for courage in the face of danger!"  
  
"......I'm.......sorry........I didn't..........ask for it......"  
  
"Just wait third child! One of these days, I'll show you up. Then everyone will know, that 'Shinji the Hero' isn't so GREAT!"  
  
With that, Asuka stormed out of the room.  
  
"I can't take much more of this," Shinji mumbled as he fell asleep.  
  
End of Story, and the End of my Saga  
  
I hope I have redeemed myself.  
  
Ok, I'm officially done with this story. And, I think I might be over my writer's block. So, expect some more chapters to my plot less story some time soon. But be patient. My computer is still on the fritz. 


End file.
